This invention is primarily directed toward a method and apparatus for fabrication and the fabricated item itself which comprises a viewer for use by persons attending "3-D" or three dimensional movies.
The viewer preferably consists of a pair of spectacles which include a polarized lens which is positioned over each eye. Each polarized lens has its optical axis specially oriented so that the superimposed images commonly projected on a single screen can be viewed separately by each eye and thus the illusion of depth is created in a manner understood in the art.
The viewer is ordinarily handed out to the audience in attendance and thus it is most desirable to be able to provide a low cost viewer that can be kept or thrown away by the customer as desired. To achieve this low cost a new method of cutting out lenses from sheet material and attaching the lenses to the front frame of the spectacles has been devised which results in a viewer which has achieved wide acceptance and usage.